


低热

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT (Band), NOREN - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON





	低热

学校里有一个公开的秘密——

黄仁俊和李帝努不对付。

黄仁俊的社团活动不要喊李帝努，李帝努的小组作业不能有黄仁俊，是新生都知道的秘密。

#

最近的一次冲突在初秋。

在那之前黄仁俊皮了三个月，随着天气渐凉竟也开始偃旗息鼓安安静静贴秋瞟，吃得小脸圆鼓鼓，看着很乖。

谁知道他憋了个大招呢。

小孩跑去楼下理发店染了头发，橘色，像秋日里的一把火，然后噔噔噔从电梯口回家敲门：“妈，我把这玩意儿染成红的了!”

他妈一开门差点没梗过去，看着亮橘色的头发抖手转身就找扫帚追着打。家里一时间鸡飞狗跳热闹得堪比产房，他爸当和事佬说你看着红头发多俊。

老佛爷听了火更旺，扭头就对着耙耳朵老公骂，边骂边追黄仁俊。不过到底是亲生的，心疼小孩染头发痛，没怎么让黄仁俊吃苦头，嘴上却不饶人：“你看看明天去学校Jeno能不能放过你。”

“嗨，您给Jeno妈打个招呼呗。”黄仁俊不在意，逃过老佛爷这一劫就什么都好说了，他现在要回房间补觉，刚刚给头发退色的时候烧的头皮痛，痛得睡不着。

“呔，”他妈给大宝贝关了门，自己去客厅看电视消气，“谁管你呢。”

不管就不管吧，黄仁俊瘫在床上鞋子都没脱，昏昏沉沉的睡，明个儿他自己和李帝努说。能起来床就和李帝努上学路上讲，起不来就在校门口耍个赖，总能混过去的。

#

“同学，同学，”风纪委员追在黄仁俊身后跑，气喘吁吁地，他扶一扶眼镜弯着腰休息，“你那头发不合格。”

黄仁俊在他前面蹦蹦跳跳地跑，见人停下便转过身倒着慢慢走：“好哥哥，你放我一马。”

红头发的少年看起来古灵精怪，皮肤是很健康的白色，眼睛还带着湿漉漉的水汽，嘴巴也红红的，笑起来有虎牙矫正过的痕迹，可爱的像小狐狸。

学弟脸热，全然忘了黄仁俊是让教导主任头疼的小混蛋。害，食色性也嘛。

单纯的小孩放过黄仁俊，自然也有不放过他的罗刹，小人正嚣张着呢，突然撞上一堵胸膛，温热宽厚，还带着熟悉的皂粉味道。

黄仁俊顿住，心里咯噔一下，在男生开口前嗖得跑出去：“李帝努你少管我!”

“发色不合格。”学生会会长板着脸，还但是帅的，白皙挺拔，一样的校服穿在他身上就无端生出几分贵气。

黄仁俊嚣张漂亮的样子特招人，路上一半女生都悄悄往他身上瞥，另一半倒不这样，她们正大光明地盯着小霸王。李帝努察觉到，眼神暗下去不动声色地偏身挡住黄仁俊：“要么记过处分要么你明天染回来。”

“你是不是找事!”黄仁俊跳起来，被李东赫拉着冲不过去，像一只气呼呼的炸毛猫，“罗渽民的粉头发你怎么不管?”

“嗯，”李帝努在本子上写了点什么，光在鼻梁上打出漂亮的阴影，他抬起头打量黄仁俊，嘴角勾起一点点弧度语气却依旧平静，“就管你，怎么了?”

果然是不对付呢，风纪委员站在黄仁俊身后，面对着李帝努，会长的表情好吓人，和平时完全不一样啊，但是眉眼阴翳的时候反倒帅气十足。

黄仁俊和他僵持不下，最后服了软走过去跟李帝努说话。大概不太好听，李帝努耳朵尖都气红了，冷白皮透出粉色，他盯着黄仁俊的侧脸使劲看，专注得像是要把人吃进肚子。

只是会长大人表情没变，挺着腰杆笔直地站着，黄仁俊歪歪头嘴巴贴着他的耳朵，从远处看居然有种在撒娇的感觉。

快要亲上了吧，风纪委员吐槽，但是两位看起来都好凶啊，果然风云人物长得帅了不起呢。

#

滚烫的呻吟揉碎了散在微凉的夜风里，缠绵出旖旎多情的味道，泄露春事寥寥。

深秋了还有小野猫叫春，隔壁打游戏的男孩踹一脚同伴，示意他关窗，男孩粉色的头发被风掀起来，露出精致英气的眉眼。

一墙之隔，独属于少年人身上的青春味道在房间里蒸腾，两条漂亮修长的身体在床上纠缠。

是学校里最不对付的两个人。

“怎么能染头发，”李帝努一边干一边教育，嗓音压的极低，“你还想干什么，上天想不想?”

是快要叫他送上天了，黄仁俊一边哭一边骂，蹬着腿踹他，气都喘不匀小炮仗似的叫，听他说脏话李帝努脸一黑，顶的更用力。

他是不怕伤着人的。

谁能想到学生会长是个有经验的性行为者呢？在同龄人对着画报杂志手淫的年纪，他在家里、在学校里甚至在地铁的卫生间里，彻彻底底地把他的发小，小野马一样的黄仁俊，吃干抹净了。

第一次的时候才十六岁。两个小屁孩从父亲的酒柜里偷酒喝，那么多名贵的红酒洋酒他俩偏偏选了李帝努他爸窖藏的女儿红，二十多年留着给他姐当嫁妆的白酒被熊孩子翻出来，吨吨喝了两口就上头了。

荷尔蒙最旺盛的年纪，俗话说世界上最坚硬的东西不是钻石而是男高中生的**。他们是脑子里除了黄色废料剩不下什么的人型打桩机，被喜欢的人抱一下都能独自硬半天，更不用说亲吻。

黄仁俊当初喝蒙了，把李帝努往地板上一按，小牛犊似的亲上去，又撕又咬，像打架。

他去尝李帝努嘴巴里的酒味，好像和自己的不大一样，更苦一点儿凉凉的有股薄荷味，是常用漱口水的味道。

我用的桃子味漱口水，黄仁俊想，那我尝起来不会是甜的吧。他有点生气，觉得没面子，怪他妈买这么少女的口味，谁家小男孩亲起来比小姑娘还甜?!

越觉得没面子黄仁俊脾气越大，他骑在李帝努身上，屁股磨着硬硬的凸起，起身擦嘴巴，上面还粘着晶亮的口水。他知道自己现在嘟着嘴像小姑娘，故意板脸，气呼呼地问：“李帝努，你敢吗?”

李帝努有什么不敢的，他巴不得能，是谁天天出现在学生会长的梦里呢?是我们仁俊呀!他天天早起洗内裤的始作俑者就在眼前，香香的甜甜的，张牙舞爪。

李帝努找到他妈一千多一小罐的面霜，抠一把弄手上，然后十指交叉摩擦手指，朝摆弄安全套的黄仁俊走过来。

那双手骨节分明白皙修长，而且……看起来很灵活。黄仁俊咽了下口水，用牙咬着安全套找李帝努抱，他多野啊，怎么撩拨人怎么来，恨不得叫李帝努把自己钉死在床上。

实际上他高估了自己，低估了李帝努。

那安全套是李帝努爸妈的，黄仁俊盯着塑料包装记住牌子和型号，决定做完就跑到楼下便利店买一盒一样的补上。

超薄无感，以前在便利店看过这个牌子，哎呦李帝努用日本牌子会不会有点小啊，黄仁俊心想，愁死人了怎么安全套还这么贵，按他设想的频率，一个月的钱能买双跑鞋了。

还是那句话，黄仁俊实在是高估了自己，低估了李帝努。

在很长一段时间内见了床就小腿肚打哆嗦的是他黄仁俊，被干到小腿肚抽筋的还是他黄仁俊。在李帝努技术练好之前，他看见美国安全套就腿软的想跪下。

后来李帝努技术变好了，灵活的舌头手指像一宛水中游鱼，在黄仁俊流出涓涓春泉的身体里抚慰，做的他欲仙欲死。

那可是在他身上练出来的!黄小爷当初天天屁股疼!黄仁俊有时候骑在李帝努身上，恶狠狠地教训他：“你要是敢出去找别人，我把你**给剁下来!”

这么好的技术怎么能便宜了别人!

不过他们第一次的时候，还是疼，刚进去一根手指小人就快痛死了，黄仁俊本来想说不来了不来了，可李帝努先说了这句话，他说要不我们算了吧，你看起来疼。

疼?男人哪有说疼的，黄仁俊坐起来抱着酒坛子猛灌几口，然后咬李帝努下巴，凶他，说你能上就继续。

好学生李帝努停下来望着他，半晌才俯身去亲黄仁俊。他温柔的要命，轻轻啄一下就离开，给黄仁俊喘息的机会再立即亲上去，吃棉花糖一样一口一口的亲，把黄仁俊亲化在地板上。两个人腻歪了一会儿让邪火渐渐平息下来，让气氛暧昧缠绵，这时候李帝努才开始搜教程，叫黄仁俊裹着被子躺在床上玩手机，自己跑去最近的商店买专业润滑油。

他回来的时候黄仁俊正晾着屁股趴在床上贪吃蛇，声音开到最大，白痴一样的背景音可欢乐了，乐得他一抖一抖。

李帝努让他放松，继续。

然后他们发现安全套小了，正常大号，可对李帝努来说就是小。这么一遭下了酒也醒的差不多了，他沉默一会儿，说：“要不算了，改天……”

“老子都没说什么，”黄仁俊还晕着，让这磨磨唧唧弄得恼火，端起坛子直接给这二十年陈酿清了底，酒劲来的快，脸几乎是立刻就红了，小孩飘在云端上浪得没边，他看着李帝努吓人的尺寸，小腿在他腰上一勾，“别戴套了，直接进来。”

什么男人也经不起这么激，李帝努脑子一热就冲进去，插得黄仁俊嗷嗷叫，毕生脏话绝学都使出来。李帝努烦他嘴里不干不净，索性压着人亲，上边下边两张嘴都给占上。

李帝努激动起来吻技烂的要命，黄仁俊从他嘴里换不来气，眼角憋的通红，桃花潋滟，银鱼一样在床上扑腾，可溅起来的不是水花，是嘎吱嘎吱的摇床声。

后来小孩不骂人了李帝努才亲亲他的嘴角结束这个漫长的亲吻，大口呼吸过后快感也渐渐上来，黄仁俊开始叫唤，借着酒劲放开了叫，弄的李帝努脸红心跳一不留神射进去了。

射进去太多把黄仁俊胀的反胃，当天晚饭也没吃，病怏怏地在李帝努床上睡了一夜，第二天就发起高烧。

好学生是按教程做了清理的，可黄仁俊还是难受。一病他就不讲道理，明明都已经请过假了偏要坚持上学，路上走的一瘸一拐不给李帝努好脸色。

不知道的以为黄仁俊多喜欢学习呢。

看不惯他专门折腾自己，黄仁俊下了课指使李东赫去商店买的冰淇淋半道上就让李帝努截去了。两个人又因为这个吵，黄仁俊觉得李帝努不体贴，李帝努觉得黄仁俊太幼稚，谁也不看谁晚上却还憋着气非要在一张床上睡，炮照打，学校里见了面扭头就往反方向走。

这就是他们青春期的爱情，别扭、任性、生机勃勃。

那时候高中小男孩没有几个会收拾自己的，多半都朴实无华，要是帅，那肯定是实打实的面相骨相都漂亮，一所学校也难有一根独苗苗。

所以高中校园里的帅哥都是万众瞩目的，黄仁俊和李帝努吵了架，不，黄仁俊单方面不搭理李帝努，这事才没几天，两人不合的传闻就在学校里传开了。

都说他俩打架呢，看看李帝努脸上的创可贴再看看黄仁俊走的歪歪扭扭，准没错!

是没错，一周好几回呢，在床上。少年比较急色，一个眼神看过去就是天雷勾地火，两个人年纪小，正是荷尔蒙悸动的时候。罗渽民和李东赫被他俩烦的要命，天天听黄仁俊在隔壁浪叫听的俩小处男都有心理阴影了。

好歹关一下窗呗。

#

黄仁俊因为头发的事在床上叫干老实了，第二天就染回来，煤球一样，衬得小脸蛋更乖。

他坐在教室里喝李帝努买的草莓牛奶，黑着脸生闷气，李东赫悄悄买了冰淇淋带回教室，路过的时候顺手揉了两把黄仁俊，拿出最小的冰棍给他。

“拿命换来的，”李东赫自己拆开一支，又给来串班的罗渽民一支，“叫李帝努知道了准找我麻烦。”

“他敢!”黄仁俊脾气叫点着了，含着冰棍，舌尖勾住融化的糖水，冰的嘴巴发红发软，“真当我怕他呢?在外面给他面子。”

“嗯，”罗渽民笑，把手里的游戏暂停，“你家灯昨晚上两点还没关，我们仁俊肯定是把Jeno收拾的服服帖帖!”

黄仁俊脸皮厚，但也经不住把情事拿到台面上说，耳朵尖都羞红了，趴在桌子上佯装补觉，他把吃完的冰棍棒放进垃圾袋，叫李东赫带出去——

“别让李帝努看见。”

“知道了，儿子，爸爸给你撑腰呢，咱不怕啊!”李东赫薅一把罗渽民的粉发，两个人勾肩搭背地往外走，多半是找地方抽烟了。

黄仁俊是真困，趴在桌子上迷迷瞪瞪的，下节课测验，他不敢真睡过去，往外瞥一眼正好瞧见李帝努从小姑娘手里接过牛奶，笑得客客气气。黄仁俊和他们班同学一起看戏，还跟着起哄呢，边吹口哨边从桌洞里摸出来巧克力吃。

李帝努不叫他吃糖，但黄仁俊从来没断过这一口，至于糖是怎么来的——

他和李帝努一个赛一个的好皮囊，桌洞里巧克力天天换，还有手工饼干。李帝努一概不要，但黄仁俊有时候会收下吃，翘着腿一边在课上走神一边咔嚓嚓吃饼干，弄得嘴角都是饼干屑。

这事李帝努一般不知道，如果知道了就会当天晚上多干两次，一次罚他不认真听讲一次吃醋他收女生礼物。黄仁俊巴不得呢，勾着小腿哥哥、哥哥叫，又纯又欲。

实际上，吃醋，是李帝努和黄仁俊整个恋爱生涯必不可少的竞赛项目，两个凑一对的时候，要么在做爱，要么在吃醋，再或者吃着吃着讲不通道理然后开始做爱。

李帝努木头疙瘩，只有小小年纪把黄仁俊哄上床是祖坟冒了月老的青烟，常察觉不出来黄仁俊生气。

黄仁俊也乖，不在学校里找事，他跟平常一样回家写作业吃饭，甚至比往常还听话。

不过这笔账早晚是要算的。李帝努写完作业跑到黄仁俊家玩，搂着人手脚不老实，弄得彼此都喘息连连，然后煞风景地来一句：“你今天怎么这么听话?”

黄仁俊听了这话火腾得就上来了，一脚把人踹下床，踩在李帝努胸膛上问他今天送牛奶的那个女班长怎么回事。

李帝努硬着，捧着那双脚往笔直的小腿上摸。黄仁俊腿型漂亮，直而且有肉，在家里穿老头T恤和淘宝上二十块钱买的沙滩裤，跟小姑娘的裙子似的。

会长大人嘴上没啥没啥的解释，脑子都直了，抬头往宽松裤子的缝隙里看，看见那里又白又嫩的大腿肉和昨天还没消下去的牙印。

黄仁俊一看他这样子，发现自己被人占了便宜，又气又恼，扑下床和李帝努在地毯上滚做一团，正好方便这家伙把手伸进去，贴着沙滩裤手法下流地摸黄仁俊，然后一把握住要害。

黄仁俊还在吃醋，对那个女班长骂骂咧咧，心说李帝努是喝了你的牛奶，可劲儿不是全使我身上了吗。这么一想就有点畸形的得意，态度稍稍好起来，索性小腿挂在小狼狗腰上，探头亲人家，含着下唇舔棒棒糖似的吃，把李帝努嘴巴弄得红又肿，开始叫哥哥勾引好学生做爱。

做着做着李帝努也控制不住了，死命地把人往床上顶，黄仁俊咬他下巴骂他狗崽子也没用，甚至更使劲些，好歹不能对不起这个称呼不是。两个人打架似的做爱，李帝努脸上毫无悬念的挂了彩，第二天下巴上贴着创可贴去上学。

黄仁俊没好到哪去，自己扶着腰一瘸一拐的，还笑话别人——

“哟，大会长咋回事呀，下巴还挂彩了呢。”故意说给旁边抱着记事本的女班长听，声音放的大，恨不得别人都过来看看。

李帝努看他一眼。

着装找不出来问题，没迟到，头发是乖乖的黑色，他伸手把黄仁俊头上的呆毛捋平，皱着眉头放他进校门，在黄仁俊耳边小声说：“你别扭腰，再摇着这小屁股走路我今晚还得挂彩。”

一旁的新风纪委员见看见两人王不见王的样子心说会长和小霸王果然是王不见王，传言是真的啊，前辈果然没说错!

黄仁俊不知道这些，听见李帝努的浑话脸一黑，瞪着他扶着腰往班里走。他叫李东赫出来搀，唯二知道内情人从班里跑出来，大呼小叫：“作孽啊作孽啊!我的小白菜啊!快让爸爸看看!”

“大好青春是让你这么纵欲过度的吗!”李东赫一边帮他揉腰一边骂，“李帝努也不知道收敛一下，平时人模狗样的怎么玩这么疯!”

黄仁俊自己能说李帝努，可别人不行，他疼得龇牙咧嘴还不忘护短：“不怪他不怪他，是爸爸我的错。”

“呸，”李东赫啐了一口，给黄仁俊的座位点上软垫，心疼地看他夹着腿把屁股尖尖落在上面，“罗渽民他妹又给李帝努送牛奶了，你知道她怎么说吗？说李帝努受伤了要补补，我看还不如她自己喝了补补脑子。”

罗渽民他妹就是那个女班长，小公主当然和别人不一样，仗着哥哥的面子与李帝努格外亲近，就是傻了点，女生这边讨不着喜欢，哥哥团那边又因为李帝努和黄仁俊的事态度尴尬。

“嘶——”黄仁俊站起来往隔壁走，心说李帝努不用补充营养了，他再补老子的命就没了，嘴上骂骂咧咧，“李帝努!给我盒牛奶!”

最后当然是进了黄仁俊的肚子，李帝努笑呵呵地让他好好补补，罗渽民在一旁没眼看，捂着脸说那不是牛奶，是从进口超市买的山羊奶。

“是让你俩这么糟践的吗!”罗渽民苦着那张漂亮脸蛋，无视班里女生悄悄飘过来的目光，“唉，怎么有种你俩打炮我送套的感觉，傻妹妹哟!”

#

黄仁俊这两天一直在琢磨怎么给李帝努标个印，挂上“黄仁俊男友”的牌在脖子上才好。

要不说他是机灵鬼呢，黄仁俊晚上和李帝努一起写作业，写完后瘫在床上翘腿吃葡萄，一边剥皮一边看李帝努做卷腹运动。

“诺诺啊，”黄仁俊吐出几颗籽来，把果盘往床上一放，往前挪，盘腿坐在床沿，“你想去染头发吗？我看白金色很适合你哦。”

李帝努没搭理他，继续把脚勾在卷腹固定器上，有节律地做，黄仁俊又不生气，往前探探身子在李帝努起来的时候亲他一下，继续说：“不说话不要紧，这样吧，你再做一个卷腹我就当你同意了。”

小狐狸能把人气笑，李帝努顿在半空中起来也不是躺下也不是，索性从固定器上下来，长腿一迈把黄仁俊摁床上挠痒痒。

“别别别，”黄仁俊禁不住挠，笑成一团，手脚并用往外推李帝努，“你洗澡去，身上都是汗。”

短裤翻到大腿根，完全暴露出修长笔直的腿，因为常年不见光所以很白。李帝努没法跟嬉皮笑脸的黄仁俊生气，便摸摸他的脑袋，乖乖进卫生间冲澡。

实际上在李帝努坐到理发店椅子上的前一秒，罗渽民还以为他在开玩笑，这家伙戴着口罩穿一身全黑的运动服，又瘦又高，和造型师聊天。

“我这朋友可是好学生，”罗渽民对着镜子边整理头发边说，突然停下来凑近了瞧，问李帝努，“你说我要不要烫一下头，感觉最近的潮流是锡纸烫诶。”

李帝努掀起眼看他一眼，没出声，在发色谱上挑好颜色把册子递过来：“这个，金白色。”

“呃……”罗渽民叫他吓一跳，劝人换一个深色，“你疯了?我报了艺术院校老师早不管我了，你小心班主任气出病来。”

“就这个，白金。”

李帝努勾勾嘴角，在镜子里目送造型师去取染发膏，拿出手机给黄仁俊发消息问想不想吃校外那家鲷鱼烧。

手机锁屏是黄仁俊，当然得是，不然能有谁呢?之前是和黄仁俊的合照，后来变成黄仁俊刚睡醒时的照片，现在，是他偷拍的、小狐狸一样满头红发的限定仁俊。

老师不会管罗渽民同样也不会管他，李帝努现在手里已经有两个offer了，优秀的足够学校明年招新时吹牛。至于会长职位——他无端笑了起来，眼睛弯弯，睫毛随着轻颤，他现在是李帝努，只是李帝努。

我们都会有很好的前程，李帝努想，因为我们都很好。

#

不知道是黄仁俊眼光好还是李帝努长的好，白金色短发很适合他，造型师做个侧剃，看起来有些桀骜不驯的味道。他漂头发的疼比黄仁俊可疼多了，李帝努晚上顶着白金色头发回家的时候他妈吓了一跳，不过没说什么就问了句疼不疼。

当然疼，黄仁俊住隔壁，晚上跑来找他。李帝努抱着黄仁俊撒娇说我痛得睡不着，黄仁俊内心的男子气概油然而生，他唱歌哄李帝努，哄着哄着就把人弄硬了。

今天不行，黄仁俊说，明天有校庆呢。

那就用手吧，李帝努说，我都这么疼了，仁俊忍心看我再硬得疼吗？黄仁俊少见李帝努卖乖，被这个小模样迷的不着四六，心说生理需求必须满足，我浪里小白龙一定要在对象面前树立起男人的伟岸形象!

他亲亲李帝努的额角，心满意足地拿起手机上传李帝努发梢微遮额头的局部照片，发社交动态说我对象染金发了。

不理会接下来疯狂振动的手机，黄仁俊摸摸他对象的脑袋，捧着脸亲两口，说：“我给你咬出来。”

李帝努心疼，不愿意，又怕他伤着嗓子，干脆冲进卫生间冲了凉水澡。然后就不动歪心思了，安安稳稳抱着黄仁俊睡觉，熬到后半夜终于困得受不了，痛觉渐渐消失，两个小孩缩在一起手脚羁绊着睡去。

#

黄仁俊嗓子好，每年校庆都有他的压轴节目，高年级学姐给他做应援时的欢呼声能掀翻礼堂屋顶。姐姐团施子捧心状说仁俊今年又帅了呢，去年也很帅但是今年更帅。低年级的学妹看见他出来便炸了锅，闹哄哄地，交头接耳，问台上到底是谁，这么盘顺条靓的学长有没有对象。

每年都有同一个争论，总有几个学姐说，咦，感觉仁俊不是变帅了，是漂亮呀，真的好漂亮。但是马上会被其他学姐骂，狠狠教育一顿。

“我们仁俊是小太阳，”李帝努在后台亲亲黄仁俊的耳朵，哈着热气说情话，声音醇厚，压的极低撩拨黄仁俊，“我是向日葵呢。”

黄仁俊坐在他腿上正对台本呢，脸一红，佯装生气来缓解羞涩，他推搡李帝努叫他安静些。

李东赫进门的时候正巧看见两个人抱在一起，头挨得贴别近，他旋即转身闭眼顺手捂住后面罗渽民的眼睛，啧啧道：“白日宣淫啊，白日宣淫!黄仁俊别忙着谈恋爱了，你是下一个!”

黄仁俊反应过来，手忙脚乱地收拾东西整理衣服，从李帝努腿上站起来往外跑，路过李东赫的时候还不忘踩他一脚：“给爸爸小点声!”

“害，”李东赫嘲笑他，“怎么，我再来晚点是不是就要有弟弟了?”

“你大爷的!”黄仁俊转身倒着跑，朝李东赫比中指，脸上刚刚的潮红还没下来，眼睛水亮，正巧跑到阴暗交接的地方，仿佛是阳光在追着他跑。

罗渽民看他们小学生一样斗嘴，笑笑，然后进门找李帝努，把手里的西装套装递过去。

“不用堵柜门了?”

李帝努换好衣服，用发胶固定金发，露出英俊帅气的眉眼，点点头：“嗯。”

#

台下的孩子们没想到压轴节目后还有彩蛋，看见金发帅哥登台的时候瞬间炸开锅把气氛推向高潮。

“靠，是李帝努?”

不知道谁大喊了一句，大厅里立刻安静了下来继而喧哗声更大。李帝努走到台前大方的露出脸，大屏幕同步的瞬间，黄仁俊听见礼堂里女孩子整整齐齐倒吸凉气的声音。

他烦的要命，早知道就不让李帝努染头发了，帅是帅，但是这也太招人了!女孩子们开始尖叫，简直像水滴进热油锅里，黄仁俊撅着嘴跟自己生气，过了一会儿才发现孩子们都在看自己。

身边的风纪委员拿着手机，是他昨晚的朋友圈，在万众瞩目中向黄仁俊发问，声音小的像蚊子哼哼：“这……这是，会长?”

黄仁俊抬头和李帝努对视，看着那张模糊的照片，勾起嘴角点点头：“帅吗？我的。”

他的李帝努已经开始唱歌了，对着他 ，一首i swear唱的情意绵绵。

——知道那个校园传说吗？上一届学生会会长在校庆唱了情歌，以前都是唱校歌的诶。

——他对象不是帮他唱了校歌嘛!在他之前唱的呀!

#

学校里有一个公开的秘密——

黄仁俊和李帝努在搞对象。

这是连新生都知道的秘密。

END.


End file.
